


Nerves

by berava



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berava/pseuds/berava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has to be a first time for everything, but it can be pretty damn hard to ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Working my way through a list of smutty OTP prompts. Here's number 2.

Nervous didn't come close to describing the feeling that set Shikamaru's stomach to turning. Two whole years into his relationship with Temari... He thought that would be more than enough to make this endeavour a simple matter of asking, knowing that she was without a doubt interested in him and in being with him. They'd done their share of canoodling, and she had proven to be a very hands-on person when she got affectionate, so there was no logical reason for his stomach to want to turn itself inside out.   
He'd gone to Suna to see her, this time. She had a quaint apartment to herself, a choice she had made so the two of them would have no trouble being alone. They'd thrown blankets onto the floor beneath the window because he liked to lie in the sun, and it was much easier for them to wrap themselves around each other without the constraints of her bed or couch. He was a close cuddler, but she liked her legs to be free.   
Shikamaru was breathing slowly and focusing hard on halting the parade in his gut, one arm under her head and his nose buried in her hair so he could smell her floral scented shampoo. Every now and then she tapped her fingers on his stomach and hummed. She knew he wanted to say something and was being as patient as she could.  
“There's something I want to do,” he finally muttered, his voice shaking slightly towards the end. “If you want me to.”  
“Oh?” she shifted back until she could see his face and he wished she hadn't. Despite his small frown, she smiled warmly and slid her hand up to trace his jawline with her thumb.   
“It's... I mean...” he stammered and turned red under her calm gaze, ducking down so he could mutter in her ear instead of saying it out loud, as though someone might overhear. When he pulled away, there was a small flutter of satisfaction in his chest to see her cheeks filling with blood.  
“Yes... Ok. Yeah.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Mhm.”  
Carefully, he pulled his arm free and swooped in to kiss her deeply. His hand travelled down her side, slowly following the gratuitous curve of her hip and resting there the way he knew she liked, fingers digging in just enough to be felt. Happily, she draped her arms lazily above her head and opened herself to him, shifting onto her back so he could lay a trail of kisses down her neck to her collar bone.   
He eased open the front of the soft robe she wore to lounge around, kissing his way between her breasts and grinning into her stomach when she grumbled in protest. The lady had her preferences, and she did like to be fondled. But, for once, Shikamaru felt himself in a rush to get where he wanted to be, and in a few moments he hoped that Temari would find no reason to complain.  
He allowed himself to marvel at the small pair of shorts she wore, barely long enough to cover her backside and sitting low on her hips. A part of him didn't want to remove them, relishing the way she looked half-naked and sprawled out, legs already eagerly parted and mouth curved into a small and delicious smile.  
But he gently tugged them down; Temari lifted her knees towards her chest so he could pull them off and toss them aside. A tremble shook his body when she lowered them again, spreading them enticingly and showing every inch of her with no shame. Though his fingers had often found their way there, he had never been in this position before, hands slowly stroking her bronzed thighs and mind all but screaming at him to bury his face between them and never leave.   
He fought that urge, and the one that tempted him to free what eagerly pushed at his fly, and picked up and where he left off. Lips pressed gently and painstakingly down her stomach, path diverting to kiss the curve of her hip that guided him down to her pussy. She was shivering pleasantly and he glanced up to see her hands cupped over her tits, roughly squeezing and rubbing as she spread her legs further and silently coaxed him on. He didn't know if he had the strength to not pounce on her and give her everything.   
All while watching her with hooded eyes, he finally lowered his head and slowly raked the tip of his tongue from bottom to top and smiled at the way her face contorted with mingling surprise and pleasure. He lightly circled around her clit, coming close but avoiding it for now in favor of more gradual teasing. He kissed the tender skin of her lips, then eagerly delved deeper when prompted by her fingers working his hair free of its band and gripped it.  
Shikamaru stroked his way between her delicate folds until he came upon her wet entrance and groaned at the taste of her. He'd spent so much time fantasizing about this—so much that he'd read on how to properly please her in just this way—but he'd never imagined she'd taste so good.  
Toying with her hole made Temari whimper and squirm, embarrassment evident in the sounds she made and the way she glanced at him and failed to keep eye contact. Her cheeks were flushed dark pink, her lower lip sucked into her mouth, and her legs trembling.  
He didn't linger as long as he wanted to, once again licking his way slowly upwards so he could, this time, flick his tongue across her clit and make her gasp. Her hips lifted and pushed into his mouth, her hands pushing down on his head at the same time. Her obvious arousal and demanding eagerness made him hazy, made his dick throb, and made him throw himself fully into sucking and kissing the most sensitive part of her until she was crying out with no restraint.  
Just when she'd reach the pitch of her moans and enraptured wailing, he would ease up and show some love to the rest of her hot and now entirely soaked sex. She would relax, shaking and panting and grinning with her arm thrown over her eyes. Her other hand was still tangled in his hair, pulling every now and then and sending jolts careening from his head to his crotch.   
Back and forth he went until she was letting out pleasured sobs that told him it was on the brink of 'too much', her shoulders lifting off the blankets when his lips caught her clit again and took up a rhythm that made her go silent, mouth open and chest heaving. No more teasing. He stayed on her, fingers digging into her thighs and nose buried in her fine patch of hair as his tongue worked mercilessly at that button.   
“Ah, ah!”   
Her back arched, legs sliding over his shoulders and her whole body tightening as she came, his name slipping passed her lips and exciting a deep groan from him as he pulled his face away enough to properly breath. He caressed her legs to soothe her through the tremors of her delightfully extended orgasm, his belly filled with lust and a strangely frustrated sense of satisfaction.  
“Oh...” she pressed her hand to her mouth, her strength draining from her in seconds and leaving her a shaking mess on the floor. He could she her grinning behind her fingers as he sat up, and he leaned down to press his forehead to hers.  
“Thank you,” he mumbled, making her blush even more deeply than before. If she wanted to protest, she didn't have the energy to do so, barely having it in her to cup his cheeks in her hands and smile at him. After a few moments of sweet silence, where Shikamaru wondered at how lucky he was to enjoy a moment like this with someone, Temari broke the quiet with a heated whisper that made his heart start beating a mile a minute.  
“Well?” she smirked coyly, “What are you waiting for? Take me.”


End file.
